El primer dragón
by Eriedth
Summary: "Y cuando el final sea cercano, el primero de todos se alzará y reunirá a sus hermanos, quienes raudos acudiran a su llamada. Y el primero los liderara hacia la guerra, y saldrán victoriosos y una nueva era sin fin dara comienzo, asi está escrito" natsuxlucy, grayx juvia, erza x jellal, levy x gajeel.
1. prologo

Holaaaaaa, muy buenas. Aqui traigo un fic de Fairy Tail que llevo un tiempo escribiendo. La historia se me ocurrio viendo un día la peli de La Sirenita XD, no estoy loca, o bueno no del todo. ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

Prólogo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

1 año, 10... tal vez 100.

Encerrada, encerrada en el tiempo y el espacio. Separada de todo lo que amé.

Me lo arrebataron, me lo arrebataron todo.

Los últimos recuerdos que poseo se agolpan en mi cabeza y duelen, duelen mucho.

Me duele el cuerpo, soy vagamente consciente de mis heridas. Son muchas, lo noto, pero lo que mas duele es el alma.

Sus caras... sus cuerpos... la muerte... la destrucción.

Les oigo gritar mi nombre, pero se que son solo sonidos del pasado.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, luchan por salir, pero no pueden.

No lloro, no sangro, intento abrir los ojos... tampoco. Solo mi mente parece despierta.

Quizás... quizás si durmiera unos años más... pero no puedo. Mi mente ya no quiere volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Y me doy cuenta, solo ahora me doy cuenta... el sello esta roto.

El sello... se esta... rompiendo.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé, pero es el prologo solo, los capítulos son mucho mas largos lo prometo.

Dejad reviews si os gusto ciaoooo.


	2. Sueños

**Holaaaaa ya volví con el capitulo uno, gracias a todos los que leísteis el prólogo, a _Rikket_ por su review y a _Aye Sir Happy_ y a_ Shiroo-Chan_ por seguirlo ^^, allá vamos.**

* * *

Sueños.

-AAAAAAA.

-¿Charle?

La gatita blanca se incorporó entre jadeos. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor, en la habitación que el cliente de su nueva misión les había prestado, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbaster, Natsu Dragneel y el gato azul Happy dormían plácidamente.

Charle los observó seriamente, ninguno parecía haberse despertado con su grito. Ninguno excepto Wendy Marvell, su inseparable amiga que ahora la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Charle? ¿estas bien?

La exceed miro fijamente a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Solo ha sido un sueño, nada más- contestó apartando la mirada.

-¿Ese sueño otra vez? Deberías contárselo a alguien, al maestro o tal vez Erza...

-Solo es una estúpida pesadilla, nada más- la cortó volviendo a tumbarse de espaldas a la niña- Duerme otra vez, mañana sera otro día intenso.

Charle oyó como Wendy volvía a tumbarse sin decir nada, y al poco rato notó como su respiración volvía a ser tranquila y regular. La gata suspiró y apretó la almohada con sus patitas. Ella sabía que no conseguiría dormirse de nuevo. Porque cada noche desde hacía 3 meses, desde la victoria contra Tartaros tenía esa pesadilla, una y otra vez, cada vez que intentaba dormir.

Estaba acostumbrada a su visiones del futuro, pero esto era tan diferente. Normalmente sus visiones era abstractas, no sentía nada mientras ocurrían, era una mera espectadora en ellas. Sin embargo esto... esto lo sentía, sentía la angustia, la confusión, el dolor. Pero no veía nada, solo oscuridad y su voz repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo a dormir cada noche. Tenía miedo a que fuese un posible futuro.

-Si lo cuento... se hará más real- susurró agarrándose las orejas y haciéndose un ovillo.

Así permaneció hasta que con el amanecer, Erza los despertó a todos con un grito digno del mejor despertador.

Lucy se incorporó estirándose cuanto podía.

-Estoy ago..agotada- bostezó.

-Hasta ahora no ha sido nada- contestó su compañera pelirroja mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas- sinceramente, las misiones de escolta me parecen más difíciles que enfrentarme a una horda de demonios.

-e... no estoy de acuerdo.

-Buenos días Wendy- saludó Erza observando a la chica desperezarse frotándose los ojos- ¿Has dormido bien?

Wendy negó con la cabeza echando una mirada de reojo a su compañera felina.

-Con esos 3 roncando no me extraña- protestó la rubia señalando a un rincón de la habitación donde Natsu, Gray y Happy aín seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Instantáneamente un tic apareció en el ojo de Titania.

-¡DESPERTAD!- gritó lanzando a los tres contra la pared de una patada.

Media hora más tarde, el grupo ya estaba listo para continuar con su misión de escolta.

-Puntuales d enuevo- dijo el cliente sonriente e intentando ignorar el hecho de que los chicos del grupo tuvieran varios chichones- Lamento comunicarles, que a partir de aquí, tendremos que atravesar los acantilados a pie.

-¿Y el tren?- preguntó Lucy pálida de pensar sen caminar de sol a sol.

El cliente la miró ofendido.

-¡Esta zona es sagrada señorita! No se puede profanar con esas modernidades.

Lucy y Wendy se miraron espantadas, se podían poner a llorar en ese instante. El único que parecía contento con la situación era Natsu por librarse de la constante tortura transportista a la que se veía sometido.

/

-Happyyyyyy, llévame un rato.

-Lo siento Lucy, no puedo contigo, estas muy gorda.

El gatito azul se llevó las patas a la boca ahogando una carcajada mientras esquivaba con facilidad una piedra que la maga estelar le había lanzado.

-¿Qe es ese ruido?- preguntó Gray mirando a su alrededor.

La comitiva se detuvo para escuchar atentamente.

-Parece una tormenta- añadió Wendy mirando hacia el cielo- pero esta despejado.

-Según avanzamos se hace más fuerte- susurró Erza sacando instintivamente su espada.

-Es el estómago de Lucy- contestó Happy entre risas. Lamentablemente esta vez no pudo esquivar la piedra que le acertó en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

-Son las olas chocando contra la pared de los acantilados- aclaró el cliente señalando hacia delante- Debemos darnos prisa y atravesarlos antes del anochecer.

-¿por ahi?- preguntó Lucy señalando espantada el escarpado camino que subía hacía arriba y aprovechando para pisarle el rabo al pobre Happy.

-No hay otro camino, y no hay tiempo para rodearlo.

La maga estelar soltó un quejido lastimero. Empezaba a estar de acuerdo con Erza respecto a al horda demoníaca.

El camino era rocoso, estrecho y horrible. El grupo avanzaba con cuidad y a duras penas. Un solo tropiezo supondría caerse al vacío por el desfiladero. Y por si fuera poco, el mar parecía empeñado a acabar con ellos.

Unas olas gigantescas golpeaban una y otra vez la pared rocosa empapándolos. Incluso alguna vez una especialmente violenta estuvo apunto de arrastrarles con ella al océano.

-¿Es esto normal?- preguntó Erza justo después de salvarse de un arrastre acuático clavando su espada entre dos rocas.

-¡No!- gritó el cliente para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las olas- ¡Esto solía ser un lugar tranquilo, siempre con el mar en calma!

-No lo parece- contestó el mago de hielo agarrando justo a tiempo a Wendy y evitando su caída.

-Leí sobre este lugar en un libro- añadió Lucy- En lo describían como un lugar de meditación para los monjes del lugar. Subían por la montaña descalzos y al otro lado encontraban un paraíso donde el mar recibía con sus aguas curativas a los que pasaban la prueba.

-Pues a nosotros no nos quiere aquí- gruñó Natsu- agarrase bien.

El cliente se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del Dragon Slayer quien lo cargaba en su espalda.

En la cola de la comitiva, Charle luchaba por seguirles y no quedarse atrás. Ninguno de los dos exceed podía volar con ese viento.

Por un instante la gatita miró hacía abajo donde el mar rugía furioso. Solo un momento y sintió como su inmensidad la atrapaba

El mar... el océano... si hogar... Oyó una voz desesperada gritar su nombre. Desesesperada y lejana.

¿No entendían que tenía que regresar? El agua clamaba su vuelta, las olas se levantaban extendiendo sus paternales brazos hacia ella.

/

-Charle, Charle, por favor despierta.

La gata abrió los ojos despacio. Sentía como si la pasara todo el cuerpo.

-¡Charle! ¿Estas bien?

Haciendo un corro a su alrededor, sus compañeros la miraban preocupados, Happy hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Casi saltas por el borde del acantilado- contestó Erza- te llamamos varias veces, pero no contestabas. Gray tuvo que crear un muro de hielo delante de ti para detenert.

-Deberíamos buscar un médico

-¡No! Estoy bien. Creo que me pudo el cansancio- respondió la gata bajándose de los brazos de Wendy- ¿Donde estamos?

-Conseguimos atravesar los acantilados. Se supone que aquí debería haber una playa- contestó Lucy observando un mapa de la zona

-El mar se la tragó- explicó el cliente con pena- era n lugar precioso. Un poco más adelante hay un pueblo, allí podremos descansar.

El grupo avanzó por un camino embarrado alejándose d ella costa, cosa que Charle agradeció, no quería permanecer mas tiempo cerca del agua.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó Happy.

Charle se giró para observarlo, parecía verdaderamente asustado. Ella sabía que nadie se había creído su explicación y que aunque los demás siguieran caminando sin detenerse ni hablar, el sepulcral silencio dejaba constancia de la preocupación. Hasta el cliente parecía apesadumbrado.

Tal vez Wendy tuviera razón, y era hora de hablar con alguien. No podía permitir que esa situación se prolongara por más tiempo.

La gatita apretó los puños con determinación, a la vuelta a casa hablaría con Polushka. Si, la Grandine de Edoras sabría que hacer.

* * *

**Ale. Capitulo uno subido. Espero que os haya gustado, y como prometí es mucho más largo. Gracias por leer. Dejad reviews si os molo. Me animan a seguir ^^.**

**Besitoooos**


	3. Conexión

**Aquí os traigo otro capitulooo gracias a todos los que lo leéis y a _NekoFT_ y a _Gialeslie_ por sus reviews**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conexión.

A la vuelta de su misión, que milagrosamente había salido bien, el gremio los saludó tan bullicioso como siempre.

Mirajane los recibió con una tierna sonrisa acompañada de su habitual "Bienvenidos a casa". Juvia , la maga de agua, fue corriendo hacia ellos para recibir a Gray como siempre, pero fue interrumpida cuando Gajeel y Elfman se acercaron a saludar a su manera, iniciando la ya típica pelea de Fairy Tail.

Eso era lo que Charle había estado esperando, aprovecho la confusión provocada por la pelea y las amenazas de Erza, para salir del gremio sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Minutos después y gracias su capacidad de volar, se encontraba plantada frente a la casa de la enfermera del gremio. Definitivamente no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Esa mujer era una persona difícil de tratar y odiaba las visitas.

La gata respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse y llamó a la puerta con decisión.

-Seas quién seas, lárgate – se oyó contestar una voz desde el interior.

-Polyushka, ábrame por favor. Soy Charle- rogó la exceed- Necesito hablar con usted, es importante.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de edad avanzada y pelo rosa. Polyushka bajó la murada para encontrarse con la gatita blanca. La sorprendió verla sin la dragona mocosa.

-Por favor. No me eche, escúcheme- suplicó Charle sin amedrentarse.

El semblante de la mujer pareció suavizarse un poco al ver los ojos suplicantes y llenos de preocupación de la exceed. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Charle la observó atentamente preparar algo de té y servirlo en sendas tazas de fina porcelana.

-Siéntate- la ordenó señalando una silla frente a ella y pasandole una d ellas tazas- ¿y bien? ¿de qué se trata? Debe de ser algo realmente grave si has osado molestarme.

Charle evitó mirarle mientras intentaba lidiar con la taza de un tamaño demasiado grande para ella.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Wendy?

-¡No!- exclamó la exceed sorprendida por el tono de preocupación empleado por la maga- Ella está perfectamente, luchando cada día por hacerse más y más fuerte. Se... trata de mi- Polyushka la miró sin comprender- últimamente he estado teniendo... sueños. Bueno, en verdad, es el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Se repite sin cesar, cada vez que me duermo.

-¿ Tú no tenías el don de la premonición?

-Si pero... esto es distinto.

La mujer observó sus intentos por no derramar el líquido de la taza a pesar del temblor del que su cuerpo era preso.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Es siempre igual, nunca varía. No hay nada a mi alrededor, o no puedo verlo. Todo esta muy oscuro, de hecho tengo la sensación de que no hay nada alrededor para ver. Intento moverme, pero no puedo; intento abrir los ojos, pero tampoco puedo. Se que estoy llena de heridas porque duele. Oigo voces en mi cabeza, pero no se que me gritan. Siento una perdida enorme, pero no recuerdo porque. Y siempre al final una frase que oigo en gorma de susurro "el sello esta roto" y después automáticamente me despierto.

Nada más acabar la gatita soltó un largo suspiro. Sentía que había liberado parte de la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo sueñas eso?- le preguntó su acompañante.

-3 meses.

-¿Exactos?

Charle asintió.

-¿Cuando fue la primera vez? ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Perfectamente. Fue la misma noche en que Tártaros fue derrotado. Esa vez no le di importancia, lo atribuí a la fatiga y a lo ocurrido en la batalla. Como un vago recuerdo de lo vivido. Pero a la noche siguiente volvió de nuevo, y a la siguiente de esta, y a la otra...

Polyushka la observó temblar descontroladamente.

-Hay... hay lago más. Durante esta 'ultima misión yo... yo... y el mar... - la enfermera dejó la taza lentamente sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista de la expresión de la exceed, que en un instante pasó de horrorizada a ausente- el mar... es mi hogar, estoy lista para regresar.

Polyushka logró levantarse a tiempo para sujetar a la gata y evitar su caída de la silla. Chascando la lengua la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó. La arropó con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado observándola. La gata temblaba y repetía cosas sin sentido.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y puso una mano en la frente de Charle intentando parar sus temblores.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú?

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Wendy buscaba como loca a su amiga felina. Se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su ausencia. Había preguntado ya a todo el mundo, pero nadie parecía haberla visto.

Desesperada intentó contener las lágrimas dejándose caer en mitad de la calle.

-Wendy.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a quién la llamaba.

-Maestro- susurró la niña limpiándose las lágrimas- No encuentro a Charle. Estoy tan preocupada por ella, ha estado tan rara últimamente.

-Tranquila, se donde está, vamos- Makarov sonrió cuando sus palabras iluminaron el rostro de la pequeña- de camino, cuéntame que es eso de que Charle ha estado muy rara.

Nada más llegar al árbol que le servía de casa a la ermitaña enfermera. Wendy corrió a sentarse al lado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Polyushka con ternura- Solo es un bajón de tensión. Makarov, tenemos que hablar.

El anciano asintió mientras la seguía fuera.

-¿Como está?- preguntó dándola la espalda y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Su vida no corre peligro- contestó la mujer- su salud mental... es otro cantar.

-¿Qué la pasa exactamente?

-Creo que no hace falta que te lo diga.

-Pero no es posible. Charle no tiene ese tipo de habilidad.

-Sabes de sobra que las conexiones mágicas no siempre se dan en gente con habilidades telepáticas. O puede que lo este desarrollando. La empatía es un don muy extraño y peligroso.

-¿Que sabemos del otro lado?

-Nada, sea quién sea no puede oírnos. Es un enlace de una sola dirección.

Makarov apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Si están intentando hacer daño a una de mis niñas, se arrepentirán.

Polyushka observó a su antiguo amigo temblar de rabia.

-Hay una frase que no deja de repetir, creo que deberías saberla- Makarov se giró para mirarla fijamente.- "el sello esta roto"- el anciano frunció el ceño- tampoco deja de hablar del mar. Makarov creo que se trata de ella.

-¡Eso no es posible- contestó el maestro de Fairy Tail exaltado- el pueblo entero fue aniquilado, nadie sobrevivió.

-Eso- contestó la maga con frialdad- no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. No es lo que se comentó por aquel entonces. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás es hora de que tú y el resto de los maestros os enfrentéis al error que cometisteis hace 10 años.

Makarov miró al suelo abatido por los recuerdos.

-Convocaré una reunión con nuestros gremios aliados, plantearé la opción de volver allí.

-quizás los antiguos miembros de la Alianza Balam puedan aclarar un poco esto.

Makarov frunció el ceño y se alejó con paso firme de la cabaña.

* * *

**Listooooo , espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	4. reunión

**Nuevo capituloooo **

**_miriblackgm_ : gracias por tu comentario ^^me alegro que te guste**

**_NekoFT:_ todo se sabrá en su momento muahahahaha, de momento en este cap algo se desvela.**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

capitulo 3: Reunión

Makarov no perdió el tiempo. Nada más llegar al gremio, envió un mensaje a los gremios aliados convocando una reunión urgente y pocas horas después ya se ponía marcha.

Antes de marcharse dio estrictas instrucciones de que no se molestara a Charle. Aunque no le gustaba mentir a sus niños no le quedo otra. Le explicó a Erza que la exceed había contraido una rara enfermedad y que Polyushka habidaprohibido terminantemente las visitas. Solo permitiría la presencia de Wendy y por insistencia suya.

El maestro rezó para que Erza hiciera cumplir esa única norma, a base de golpes si hiciese falta.

Al llegar a la estación compró un billete para el día siguiente a primea hora y con paso calmado se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad.

Siguió caminando durante unas horas más hasta llegar a una vieja granja abandonada, donde tomó asiento en una roca. Ahí esperaría, toda la noche si fuese necesario.

Horas después el anciano maestro de Fairy Tail dormitaba tranquilamente, a decir verdad se había quedado dormido nada más sentarse.

De fondo, tres figuras encapuchadas se acercaban a la granja. Al llegar a la roca donde Makarov roncaba sonoramente, la figura de menor estatura no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Se ha dormido- comentó ahogando otra carcajada- ¿Que hacemos? ¿Le despertamos?

-Es cosa de la edad- opinó otro de los encapuchados- los viejos duermen un montón.

-¿A quién llamas viejo, mocoso?- contestó Makarov abriendo un ojo y observando a las tres figuras paradas delante de él.

-¿Nos oyó?

-Cuando vives en Fairy Tail aprendes a dormir atento a lo que te rodea, nunca sabes cuando aparecerá una silla para volarte la cabeza.

Esta vez la figura más bajita no puedo evitar reír abiertamente mientras se bajaba la capucha, dejando ver un bello rostro enmarcado por una melena larga y rosa.

-Maestro Makarov- saludó su compañero de la izquierda bajándose también la capucha.

-Jellal- contestó Makarov dirigiendo su mirada a la derecha del peliazul- ¡Cobra!- exclamó con sorpresa al ver el rostro del Dragon Slayer del veneno que sonreía divertido.

-Permitame que le explique- dijo Jellal- en medio de la guerra contra Tartaros, los miembros de Oración seis lograron escapar de la cárcel y tras un... encontronazo, aceptaron unirse a mi en la persecución de la oscuridad.

Makarov meditó durante un instante sin apartar los ojos de Cobra.

-Me parece perfecto, de hecho me viene bien que haya otro exmiembro de la Alianza Balam aquí, a parte de Meredy- Jellal frunció el ceño ligeramente- Necesito preguntaros sobre algo que pasó hace diez años.

-No recuerdo que hice hace una semana, no esperes que recuerde lo que paso hace tanto tiempo- contestó Cobra.

-¡oh! Estoy seguro de que esto lo recordarás. Fue la primera y última vez que los tres gremios oscuros más peligrosos se unían par aun ataque conjunto- Makarov sonrió al ver como ahora la sorpresa aparecía en los rostros de Meredy y Cobra- Habladme sobre Atlántica.

El Dragon Slayer del veneno chascó la lengua nervioso.

-¿Que quieres saber? Pasó lo que pasó, acabamos con la isla entera. De todas formas ¿ a que viene ahora ese interés? Recuerdo que por aquel entonces a nadie le importó. No fue hasta meses después que descubristeis la verdad, que lamentasteis no haber acudido en su ayuda. Reconozco que Ultear hizo un trabajo ahí.

Meredy le dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor por mencionar a la maga mientras Jellal negaba con la cabeza recordando el momento en el que el consejo decidía no interceder. "Que se maten entre ellos" se dijo entonces. En fin, otro pecado más que redimir .

-En esa isla había una chica... un tanto especial...

-¡ah!- exclamó Cobra interrumpiendo al anciano- la recuerdo perfectamente- se giró mientras se desprendía de la capa y de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una enorme cicatriz que le iba desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, abarcando toda su espalda- Créeme viejo, me seria difícil olvidarla.

Makaroz frunció el ceño recorriendo con la mirada la cicatriz.

-Fue un autentico infierno acabar con ella, nunca vi nada igual.

-¿Murió?

-No lo se- contestó el dragón con sinceridad- cuando conseguimos abatirla, su maestro- señalo a Meredy- nos impidió darle el golpe final. Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo, como puedes averiguar, apenas podía mantenerme consciente.

-¡yo tampoco se nada!- exclamó Meredy negando con la cabeza- no recuerdo a nadie así, permanecí en todo momento al norte de la isla, por orden de Ultear.

Makarov asintió.

-Muchas gracias a los 3 por haber venido.

Jellal inclinó la cabeza e hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que se adelantaran a él. Después se giró hacia el maestro y abrió la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo las palabras parecían no querer salir.

-Ella está bien, como siempre- contestó Makarov.

El exmiembro del consejo sonrió agradecido mientras volvía a cubrirse el rostro y soltando un casi imperceptible "gracias" aceleró el paso para alcanzar sus compañeros.

El anciano soltó un sonoro suspiro contemplando a Grime Sociere alejarse en la noche.

-Purehito...¡aaaaaaa voy a perder el tren!

/

-Llegas tarde Makarov- protestó la maestra de Lamia Scale cuando varias horas más tarde de la hora acordaba, el anciano hacía su aparición- ¡te haré girar!

-lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Makarov- me quedé dormido en el tren y me pasé de parada.

El maestro de Fairy Tail se sentó en su solla y contempló a sus amigos y compañeros maestros: Bob, maestro de Blue Pegasus que sonreía amablemente; Obaba, la anciana maestra de Lamia Scale que agitaba sus manos sin parar; y Sting Eucliffe, el joven maestro de Saberthoot que se mantenía alejado de Bob, quién de vez en cuando aprovechaba para sobarle un poquito.

-Bien, primero, gracias a todos por venir, se que fue precipitado- Makarov soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar- ¿Sabéis que día es mañana?

-¿14 de febrero?- contestó Sting encarnando una ceja- ¿nos has citado para darnos chocolate?

-¡yo he traído chocolate para ti Sting-kun!- exclamó Bob abrazando al dragón blanco, quién intentaba huir a toda costa.

Makarov negó con la cabeza ignorando el acoso que estaba sufriendo el rubio.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero al 14 de febrero del año 781.

Obaba dejó de hacer girar cosas para mirarlo atentamente, la expresión de Bob se oscureció y soltó a Sting, que no entendía nada.

-Es un día que todos arrastramos en nuestras conciencias. Mañana se cumplen diez años del día en el que nos pusimos a la altura de los peores gremios oscuros...

-Perdón- interrumpió Sting- no se de que habláis – Makaroz lo miró sin entender- hace diez años, yo tenía nueve.

El maestro de Saberthoot suspiró al ver , que por la cara que ponía el anciano, este no había caído en su edad.

-Bien, cof, cof- carraspeó Makarov intentando recomponerse- Bien, esta claro que no tienes constancia de lo que pasó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza esperando una explicación.

-Es una larga historia. Hace diez años la Alianza Balam ¿sabes lo que es?- el dragón volvió a levantar una ceja- vale, lo sabes. Atacó una isla y mataron a todos sus habitantes. El consejo prohibió a los gremios intervenir.

-¿porque?

-porque la isla entera estaba obsesionada con Zeref y su regreso. Fue un enfrentamiento por el control del mago oscuro. O eso nos hicieron creer. Engañaron al consejo y a nosotros. La verdad... fue una masacre de inocentes.

-horrible- susurró Bob sollozando- horrible.

-es algo que pesa en nuestras almas- añadió Obaba con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

-Vale, os creisteis lo que dijeron y dejasteis que erradicaran una isla entera. Un grave error por vuestra parte. Pero, después de tantos años ¿a que viene ahora esto?

-quiero ir- respondió Makarov enfrentando las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros- quiero averiguar porque la única vez que atacaron juntos, fue para atacar una isla de pescadores. Asi que, propongo un grupo formado por magos de los 4 gremios. No sabemos que es lo que esconde ese ligar. Lo más lógico seria guardarnos las espaldas.

-totalmente de acuerdo en todo- respondió el maestro Bob- cuenta con Blue Pegasus.

-Y con Lamia Scale, por supuesto.

-Con Saberthoot también.

Makarov sonrió satisfecho, por fin se enfrentarían a su error.

* * *

**Ueeee espero que os haya gustadooo, por fin se desvela lo que pasó hace diez años, o parte muahahahahaa. ciaito**


	5. viaje

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulooooo, gracias a todos por leer.**

**_Happytroll:_ lo busqué y en todos lados pone que tanto Sting como Rogue tienen 19.**

_**Gialeslie:**_** muchas graciaaaas por tu review, jajajaja ocultan muchas cosas y las consecuencias... no haré spoilers.**

**_NekoFT_: gracias por tu review yo también odio al consejo XD y mucho. Makarov no estaba inspirado ese día jajajaja**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Viaje

Y así fue como, el conocido como equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, se encontraba de camino al puerto esa misma tarde.

-¿Porqué siempre tenemos que pringar nosotros?- se quejó la maga rubia- esa isla parece terrorífica.

-El maestro confía en nosotros para esto- contestó Erza sin poder ocultar un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-pero si tenemos que ir con gente de otros gremios ¿Eso no significa que ese lugar es muy peligroso?

-¡Vamos Lucy!- exclamó el pelirrosa dándole a su amiga una palmada en la espalda que casi la deja parapléjica- eso es lo que lo hace divertido.

-¡Casi me matas so bestia!

-De hecho, Lucy, tu eres la única débil- añadió Happy.

-¿y tu que?

-Me pregunto quienes serán los otros gremios- comentó Charle ignorando el barullo formado por la rubia y el exceed.

-Supongo que Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale- contestó Erza estremeciéndose al pensar en los enviados del maestro Bob.

-¡Chicos!- gritó una voz emocionada delante de ellos.

-¡Chelia!- exclamó Wendy corriendo hacia la chica de Lamia Scale que saludaba sonriente agitando una mano en el aire.

Las dos magas del cielo se abrazaron efusivamente.

-Gray.

El mago de hielo se giró para ver a sus excompañero de estudios.

-Lyon ¿Porqué siempre vienes tú?- preguntó molesto.

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo ¿Porque tú? Tenía la esperanza de que enviaran a mi amada Juvia. Total conmigo como mago de hielo basta y sobra.

-¿Que quieres decir idiota?

-Tu ropa- contestó el peliblanco sonriendo con suficiencia mientras Gray daba un grito y las buscaba desesperado.

-Jura tu también- saludó Erza acercándose al mago santo y teniéndole un cálido apretón de manos.

-Erza- contestó Jura- ¿Habéis encontrado el barco?

Titania negó con la cabeza

-A parte de los de siempre ¿sabes que otro gremio se ha unido?

Jura se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos encontremos ese barco- ordenó deteniendo justo a tiempo una pelea entre Gray y Natsu alentada por el albino de Lamia Scale.

No tardaron mucho en dar con el enorme barco, propiedad de Blue Pegasus, que lo esperaba.

Los conocidos como los trimen y su jefe Ichiya, ni siquiera se percataron de la llegada del grupo. Estaban demasiado ocupados agasajando a una mujer de cabello corto y plateado.

-¿Yukino?- preguntó Lucy

la chica se volvió.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Erza.

-¡oh! Mi amada Titania- la pelirroja se estremeció cuando el jefe de los trimen se acercó a ella olfateando- el perfume de la bella Yukino no es comparable con el tuyo.

-No me digas, que el cuarto gremio participante es...

Gray fue interrumpido por lo que parecía una bola roja e hiperactiva que en un segundo se había lanzado contra Charle.

-¡hola, hola, hola! Charle estas tan bonita como siempre.

-¡ah! Hola Lector- saludó la gata intentando soltar la mano que el exceed rojo agitaba sin parar.

-Frosh también piensa que Charle es bonita- añadió el gato verde apareciendo en brazos del dragón de la sombra.

-¿Tu no eres el maestro de Saberthoot ahora?- preguntó Jura observando como Sting saludaba tan efusivamente como su exceed.

-Ya le dijimos que no viniera- contestó Rogue soltando un sonoro suspiro de paciencia extrema.

-¿y perderme esto?- contestó el rubio- Quiero ver esa isla.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras susurraba cosas como cabeza hueca e inconsciente.

En cuanto todos estuvieron a bordo, el barco levó anclas y zarpó lentamente.

-¿Va solo?- preguntó Yukino incrédula.

-Técnicamente si- contestó Hibiki mientras tecleaba en su magia de archivo- Aunque yo introduzco las coordenadas con mi magia.

En un lateral del barco, los 3 dragon slayer chicos se mantenían agarrados intentado no desmayarse por el mareo. Al principio Rogue intentó guardar la compostura aguantándose las arcadas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano en cuanto la primera ola zarandeo el barco ligeramente. En ese momento, mandó a la mierda su imagen de chico imperturbable y fue a inclinarse sobre la barandilla del barco, entre el rubio y el pelirrosa, y deseando que un tiburón saltara del agua con las fauces abiertas y acabara con su tortura de un bocado.

Wendy los observaba apenada y agradecida de no sufrir ese extraño síndrome.

-¿No podéis hacer algo?- preguntó Lucy a las dos magas celestiales.

-Erza nos ha dicho que guardemos todo nuestro poder mágico, por lo que no pueda esperar en la isla- respondió Chelia.

-N... No te preocupes... ru... rubia ¡Bmph!- dijo Sting haciendo un esfuerzo para girarse a mirar a las chicas- se que te mologlglglg

-¡No intentes ligar conmigo mientras vomitas!- gritó la maga estelar- ¡Y apunta hacia fuera!

Chelia se echó a reír mientras veía los esfuerzo de Lucy por volver a sacar la cabeza del dragón blanco por la borda.

Un poco más a la derecha Charle se encontraba al borde del asesinato múltiple. Letor y Happy discutían a pleno pulmón quien de los dos era el caballero de brillante pelaje que se ganaría el amor de la bella gatita. Frosh, mientras tanto, jugaba a perseguirse su propia cola.

Sentada sobre el mascarón de proa, en forma de cabeza de caballo, Erza afilaba y limpiaba una de sus espadas básicas y un Ichiya inconsciente, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, se balanceaba atado con una cuerda al cuello del caballo.

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntó Yukino preocupada por los golpes que se daba el mago de los perfumes.

-Sí- contestó Erza tajante.

La albina dibujó una sonrisa temblorosa y se alejó despacio d ella maga de armadura hasta encontrarse a la otra punta del barco. Se sentó junto a Hibiki, quién controlaba que el barco no se desviara de su rumbo.

-¿Queda mucho?.

-No creo- contestó el mago con una sonrisa- Mañana por la mañana deberíamos ser capaces de ver la isla en el horizonte.

La noticia de que tendrían que hacer noche en el barco cayó sobre los tres dragon slayer como un millar de jarras de agua helada. Entre arcada y arcada, Natsu acusó a Blue Pegasus de cometer tortura innecesaria contra su persona. Menos mal que Erza, en un alarde de infinita compasión, dejó a los tres inconscientes para que no sufrieran.

Al caer la noche, la temperatura descendió bruscamente, asi que, por decisión unánime, los dos magos de hielo harían guardia, por si acaso.

Gray se ofreció voluntario para hacer la primera parte de la noche. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando el mago cayó, preso del cansancio, en un profundo sueño.

Gray se despertó sobresaltado cuando un movimiento brusco del barco hizo que se diera contra el mástil. Aturdido intentó ponerse en pie, sin éxito, pues una cortina de agua volvió a tirarle al suelo empapándole de arriba a abajo.

-¿Pero que...? - protestó volviendo a intentar levantarse y quitándose el agua salada de los ojos.

Logró incorporarse agarrándose con fuerza al mástil del barco. Así pudo contemplar como el mar furioso zarandeaba el barco como un mosquito de l que quisiera librarse.

Gray abrió los ojos de par en par observando las enormes olas que se levantaban delante de él. Solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Tenía que avisar a los demás, despertarles antes de que se fueran a pique.

A duras penas logró alanzar la puerta que daba a los camarotes. Pero no le dio tiempo a más. En ese momento una sobra gigantesca se alzó ante el barco. Gray contempló horrorizado como la enorme ola de agua salada rompía justo encima de la embarcación, aplastándola y enviándola al fondo del mar.

* * *

**Ueheeeeee. Espero que os haya gustado, me salió mas largo que los anteriores XD. **

**Dejad comentarios y besitos a todos.**


	6. Atlántica

**Hola, siento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba de vacaciones. Aquí traigo el capitulo 5**

Capitulo 5: Atlántica.

-Rubia ¡eh! ¡Rubia! ¿estás bien? ¡Despierta¡

Lucy se sentía como si se le hubiera caído una montaña encima. La cabeza le dolía muchisimo y para colmo algo o alguien la zarandeaba sin piedad y sin deja de gritar. De pronto algo helado la salpicó el rostro y la obligó a abrir los ojos,

-¡ah! Por fin despiertas, empezaba a temerme lo peor.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sentía como si millones de duendecillos martillearan alegres su cerebro.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamaron a su lado- No te toques tienes una brecha muy fea.

La maga de espíritus celestiales giró la cabeza lentamente intentando no marearse en el proceso.

-Sting- susurró observando el rostro del chico cubierto de sangre y barro- ¿qué pasó?

-Naufragamos- respondió el rubio ayudando a la chica a incorporarse- Por suerte acabamos en esta playa y no en el fondo del mar.

Lucy contempló horrorizada partes del barco desperdigadas a su alrededor.

-¿Donde... donde están los demás?

Lucy sintió el mundo desplomarse bajo ella cuando de la boca del dragón blanco salieron esas 4 palabras

-No hay nadie más.

Sting observó como los ojos marrones de su acompañante se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, a pesar de los intentos de la chica por contenerse.

-En... encontré tus llaves- dijo tendiéndola la funda con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en un intento de apartar de la mente de la maga el mismo pensamiento que le acechaba a él desde que despertó, que solo quedaban ellos dos.

Lucy cogió sus llaves mustiando un gracias y las abrazó con fuerza acariciando el símbolo de su gremio.

-Quizás... quizás esten bien, en... otra parte- susurró Sting más para si mismo que para su acompañante- No sabemos como de grande es esto y ya sabes lo que dicen, si no hay cadáver...

Lucy se giró para mirarle y vio que estaba magullado y que tenía el brazo derecho gravemente herido, pero lo que más la impactó fue el miedo y la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¡Vamos1- exclamó con determinación haciéndole un gesto para que la ayudara a ponerse en pie- los buscaremos, si nosotros hemos sobrevivido, ellos también, seguro. Los encontraremos.

Sting sonrió vagamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Caminaron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. Decidieron seguir la cosa y no adentrarse para evitar perderse, pero la extensión de arena parecía interminable. El cansancio, las heridas y el frío de la noche empezaban a hacer mella en ellos y en su esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

Se sentaron en la arena a descansar y contemplar el amanecer en silencio.

No paso mucho rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos, tumbados uno cerca del otro para darse calor.

Un ruido los despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lucy asustada.

-No lo se- contestó su compañero poniéndose en pie.

Los ojos azules del dragón blanco escudriñaron el linde del frondoso bosque que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Aguzó su fino oído y olisqueó el ambiente.

-algo se acerca- susurró- algo enorme.

Lucy se pudo en guardia llevando una mano a sus llaves.

De pronto una cabeza gigantesca se alzó por encima de los árboles. Lucy gritó mientras Sting se ponía instintivamente delante de ella de forma protectora.

-¿Es un demonio?- preguntó la maga observando la enrome cabeza coronada por cuatro rugosos cuernos.

-Huele como tal- contestó Sting bajando la voz y empujando suavemente a Lucy con su brazo sano para que empezara a alejarse sin hacer ruido.

No habían dado ni un paso cuando el demonio giró la cabeza clavando en ellos sus múltiples ojos. Abrió su gigantesca boca llena de dientes y rugió.

Sting se llevó la mano izquierda a una de sus orejas intentando proteger sus sensibles oídos del infernal ruido. Notaba a su espalda como el hada rubia temblaba como una hoja y ocultaba la cara en la espalda.

Y de pronto la tierra tembló violentamente obligandole a hacer rodando hacia un lado para evitar aplastarla.

-¡Un terremoto!- gritó Lucy aferrándose al dragonslayer y preguntándose que más les depararía ese maldito lugar.

El demonio rugió con más fuerza y el terremoto aumento su violencia. Ambos magos sintieron la tierra resquebrajarse a su alrededor como su fuera papel. Y entonces todo cesó. El suelo dejó de moverse, el demonio paró de rugir y solo quedó el silencio.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron el enorme corpachón de la criatura muerto a su lado y un chico de pie sobre él observándoles fijamente.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó bajando de un salto y quedando frente a ellos.

-S... si- contestó Lucy mirando embobada al desconocido.

Era mayor que ellos en años y llevaba una especie de extraño bastón en la mano.

-Guapo- pensó la maga estelar observando su rostro enmarcado por un mechones lisos de color marrón.

El flequillo le caía delicadamente sobre unos hermosos ojos de un verde intenso.

No fue hasta que oyó a Sting carraspear sonoramente que volvió en si.

-Ehm... esto... soy... Lucy- se presentó levantándose torpemente e intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Yace- contestó el castaño divertido.

-Sting, maestro de Saberthoot ¿El terremoto fue cosa tuya?

Yace miró al rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser maestro de gremio?

Sting gruño y fue a contestar algo pero fue interrumpido por la maga estelar que se puso entre los dos.

-¿Eres mago entonces?

-Si, mago elemental de tierra. Perdón si os asuste con el temblor.

-Tranquilo- contestó Lucy negando con la cabeza- Nos salvaste.

Yace se giró para observar el enorme cadáver.

-la isla esta llena de ellos, cuanto más te adentres más fuertes serán.

-¿isla?

El castaño les miró sin comprender.

-Nuestro barco naufragó- explicó Sting- y nosotros dos despertamos aquí.

-Ibamos a Atlántica- añadió la rubia.

Yace los miró serio.

-Estáis en Atlántica- contestó apuntando con su bastón a un poste tirado en el linde del bosque.

Los dos rubios se aceraron hasta él, donde un ajado y desdibujado cartel rezaba:

"Puerto del Coral. Isla de Atlántica"

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, personalmente es uno de los que ms me gustan porque Sting es mi personaje favorito.**

**Dejad comentarios **

**besitoooos**


	7. reencuentro

**He vueltooooooo nuevo capitulo muahahahaha muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, me animan a seguirlo**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Rencuentro.

Con un gesto Yace les indicó que es acercaran a él. Les ayudó a encaramarse al cuerpo del demonio y señaló hacia delante.

Sin el impedimento de la oscuridad de la noche Lucy y Sting pudieron contemplar sin problemas, en la distancia, las ruinas de lo que había sido un prospero puerto comercial.

-Mentiría si no dijera que me gustaría saber que os ha traído hasta aquí- susurró el castaño.

-¿Y a ti?- contestó el dragón blanco.

Yace cerró los ojos lentamente soltando un sonoro suspiro lleno de tristeza que hizo que Lucy se girara a mirarlo.

-Yo nací y crecí aquí.

Los ojos marrones de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. No lograba concebir que alguien pudiera criarse en un lugar como aquel. Tan sorprendida se hallaba que no notó como su compañero se tensaba a su lado.

Tras el anuncio del mago elemental se hizo un silencio incomodo que duro un buen rato, hasta que una voz salida de la nada sobresaltó a los dos rubios.

-_¿Lucy? ¿Sting? ¿Estáis bien?_

-¿Hibiki?- preguntó Lucy tras mirar a su alrededor y comprender que la hablaba directamente en su cabeza

-_Menos mal, al fin doy con vosotros, empezaba a temerme lo peor._

Yace los observó extrañado. Empezaba a pensar que esos dos estaban tarados.

-_Os enviare una imagen de donde estamos._

_-¿_Están bien los demás? - Preguntó Sting sin poder dejar de pensar en su amigo exceed.

-_si están aquí casi todos, conmigo._

Cuando la imagen apareció en sus mentes Sting se giró hacia Yace.

-¿Hay alguna especie de torre por aquí?- El castaño los miró sin comprender- Una torre derruida sobre unas piedras.

-¿El faro?

-¡Llévanos! ¡por favor!- suplicó Lucy- nuestros amigos están allí.

Yace asintió.

-No queda lejos.

De un salto se bajo del demonio y echó a correr seguido por los dos rubios de cerca, cuyas heridas parecían haber sanado de golpe ante la idea de llegar hasta sus amigos.

No tardaron mucho en divisar el faro en ruinas y sentados a los pies del malecón de rocas, el resto del grupo descansado. Allí estaban, heridos pero vivos.

Lucy sacó fuerzas de flaqueza cuando distinguió la inconfundible melena roja de Titania y aumentó la velocidad en el último tramo para llegar hasta ellos y lanzarse a los brazos de Natsu llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó el pelirrosa entre sorprendido y aliviado- ¿Estás bien?

La maga estelar asintió enjuagándose las lágrimas que corrían libremente dejando surcos en sus sucias mejillas.

-Sting cuidó de mi- contestó contemplando con una sonrisa como el dragon slayer rubio y Lector se abrazaban gimoteando- y Yace también- hizo un gesto hacia el castaño que se había quedado un poco apartado para no irrumpir en el emotivo encuentro.

-Estamos en deuda contigo- agradeció Erza poniendose en pie y teniendole una mano amistosa.

Yace negó con la cabeza aceptando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Si en el fondo le encanta hacerse el héroe- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Lucy se incorporó ligeramente para mirar por encima del hombro de Natsu. Una linda mujer sonreía amable apoyada en las rocas.

-Estas es Suki- presentó Gray a su lado- Cuidó de Wendy y Chelia y las ayudó a encontrarse con Lion y conmigo.

Lucy contempló el rostro de la chica que envolvía su cuerpo en una larga capa verde. Observó con atención su pelo castaño y sis ojos de un verde brillante. Sorprendida pasó la vista de Yace a Suki y viceversa.

-Es mi hermana gemela- aclaró el mago cuando los movimientos de Lucy atrajeron al atención de los demás que habían pasado a imitar a la rubia.

Un sollozo quedo interrumpió el momento. Lucy se giró y contempló un bulto tembloroso oculto bajo la capa verde de Suki. En un movimiento distinguió un mechón azul oscuro que reconoció al instante.

-¿Wendy? - preguntó preocupada.

-Charle no ha vuelto- contestó Natsu mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ni el dragon slayer de las sombras- añadió Gray.

-Hibiki no logra contactar con ellos- explicó Chelia abrazada al bulto que era su amiga.

Lucy miró a su alderredor ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Yukino sostenía en brazos a un inconsolable Frosh, mientras que Hibiki tecleaba exhausto en su magia de archivo.

El ambiente de alivio y efímera felicidad por el regreso de los dos rubios se quebró como una fina capa de cristal, dejando paso a una pesimista atmósfera que empezó a rodearles.

La maga estelar se sentó en la arena y dejo que un apesadumbrado Happy se escondería entre sus piernas.

**Aqui os dejo esto, espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea mas corto, besitoooos.**


End file.
